


[Podfic] The Burning of Flowers

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Angst, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Loss of Trust, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: If flowers bloomed, there was only one truth. If none did, there were two: both of you were in love or both of you weren’t.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] The Burning of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Burning of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446506) by [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/pseuds/nostalgicatsea). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:08:07
  * **File type:** MP3 (6MB)



### Streaming & Download

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://www.dropbox.com/s/faop3z1ahvymil6/theburningofflowers-nostalgicatsea.mp3?dl=0).

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TpzFu9VfcP3RO7eAGw-qUF17_ETfcPCP/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** The Burning of Flowers
  * **Author:** nostalgicatsea
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




End file.
